


Alice (Fanchild illustrations)

by LadyNoirElf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Illustrations, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoirElf/pseuds/LadyNoirElf
Summary: Illustrations of the cutest sticky fingerd spider demon daughter of Anon and Angel Dust.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. Alice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazBriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/gifts).



> A fan child for my favorite canon x oc couple, Angel Dust and his thief Anonymous. (and also concept practice)  
> Have no clue if this was a mpreg or adoption situation. Still figuring that out, comments and thoughts are welcome.


	2. Angel and Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of Angel and his sweet little potato daughter, Alice.

It would be a huge understatement to say that Angel loves his daughter, he LOOOOOOVES her to the infinite universe and back! Angel would kill for his baby girl, literally like don't make this girl cry on purpose. Alice is always with her "MaDa' whether it's in his arms or playing a couple of feet away from him if you see her around then you know that Angel is nearby. 

Angel Successfully lulling Alice to sleep.  
Fun Fact: He made the Fat Nugget themed PJs.  
  
The song he is singing is called Fa La Ninna, its an Italian lullaby.

Alice is like, you thought you could hold this cute potato body. Nah man.  
Yeah, Angel doesn't take kindly to randos asking to hold his child.  
  
Fun Fact: I headcanon that Angel's floof is somewhat of a comical storage. Seeing as how its where he keeps his fan mail. So he will sometimes put Alice there to keep warm, free up his hands, protect her if caught in a fight or just to have her there.


	3. Anon and Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of (semi) notorious Theif Anonymous and his little thieving sidekick Alice

Alice is such a "Papa's girl"! Anon showers his cutie spiderling with love and praise, drowning her in so much parental attention that even Charlie would tear up at the sight. Though hesitant to accept her into both his and his husband life at first, now he cant imagine his life without her. Though Lucifer have mercy on both this girl and her love interest when she starts dating.

Alice being a clingy spiderling. 

Alice was born with the natural ability of thievery and stealth. Though Angel and Anon tried to curve her behavior upon the request of Charlie, and those who complained of having their wallets and loose cash stolen, they just admitted that changing her was near impossible and embraced their daughter's shenanigans. Though she doesn't do it as much, Anon took it as one of his fatherly duties to teach his child not to get caught.   
And he is doing a helluva good job.


	4. Little Theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have tiny grabby hands and a prodigy thief.

Vaggie, Charlie and Husker are the most favored targets for this little spider. 


End file.
